


Anything for you

by Alvi, room_23



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23
Summary: Чанбин смотрел на стоявшего рядом парня и чувствовал, как его щеки начинают гореть, несмотря на холод. Феликс выглядит красиво, что на самом деле не является такой уж новостью, но Чанбин просто не может отвести от него взгляда. Ему нравится эта россыпь веснушек на носу и на скулах парня. Ему нравится, как лицо Феликса расплывается в улыбке и как начинают блестеть его глаза. Он мог бы смотреть на парня весь день.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anything for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905003) by [straysncts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysncts/pseuds/straysncts). 



> Перевод также размещён на сайте ficbook.com: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6695258
> 
> Бета:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/782395
> 
> Публикация оригинала и перевода: уточнять у автора/переводчика.

*****

Чанбин смотрел на стоявшего рядом парня и чувствовал, как его щеки начинают гореть, несмотря на холод. Феликс выглядит красиво, что на самом деле не является такой уж новостью, но Чанбин все равно не может отвести от него взгляда. Ему нравится эта россыпь веснушек на носу и на скулах парня. Ему нравится, как лицо Феликса расплывается в улыбке и как начинают блестеть его глаза. Он мог бы смотреть на парня весь день.

_«Так красиво»_ , пролепетал Феликс, глядя на небо. _«В глаза попадет»_. Феликс повернулся и посмотрел на Чанбина. _«Точно»_ , смущенно улыбнулся парень, зарождая с новой силой чувство любви в сердце Чанбина. Одинокая снежинка упала на щеку блондина. Ликс поморщился, зажмуривая глаза, прежде чем тихонько засмеяться от нового необычного чувства. Чанбин хотел было смахнуть снежинку, но, сдержав тихий вздох, все же решил убрать руку, пока он не растерял остатки самоконтроля, которые у него еще остались.

_«Ты ведь никогда не видел снега до этого, да?»_ , спросил он, глядя на Феликса, чьи руки были вытянуты вперед в попытке поймать падающие снежинки. Чанбину не хватило бы духу сказать парню, что температура его тела слишком высокая для того, чтобы снежинки не таяли в ту же секунду, как падают ему на ладони. Чанбину нравилось смотреть на светящееся от счастья лицо Феликса, на то, как он укутывается в свой шарф, потирая руки, чтобы хоть немного согреть их. Это так странно видеть кого-то настолько взбудораженным и счастливым из-за простой мелочи, с которой Чанбин сталкивается каждый год, и поэтому не считает ее необычной. Но тем не менее где-то в душе он понимает чувства блондина.

_«Может пойдем внутрь?»_ говорит Чанбин, но Феликс сразу же начинает вертеть головой. Слишком упрямый, чтобы признать свое поражение. Чанбин вздыхает и берет руки Феликса в свои, мягко спрашивая: _«можно?»_ С широко раскрытыми глазами, блондин кивает и позволяет Чанбину согреть его. _«У тебя такие холодные руки. Я же говорил тебе надеть перчатки»_ , ворчит Чанбин, но Феликс лишь усмехается. _«Зато твои теплые»_ , слышит в ответ покрасневший Чанбин и очень надеется, что парень подумает на мороз. _«Ну что, насмотрелся на снег?»_ задает он вопрос, сдерживая изо всех сил улыбку, так и рвущуюся наружу от одного взгляда на парня. _«Ты так хочешь пойти внутрь?»_ спрашивает в ответ Феликс и видит, как Чанбин отрицательно вертит головой. _«Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты заболел»_ , объясняет он, и парень смущается от его слов.

_«Если я заболею, ты позаботишься обо мне?»_ мурлычет Феликс, и Чанбин запинается, пытаясь придумать ответ. _«Не знаю. Может быть»_ , бурчит он себе под нос в конце концов, чем забавляет Феликса, и тот начинает громко смеяться. Парню становится теплее, так что желание уходить становится еще меньше, но все же он говорит: _«ладно, пойдем внутрь, я насмотрелся на сегодня»_.  
_«На сегодня?»_ пронеслось в голове у Чанбина, но не успел он задать вопрос, как Феликс ловко вытащил свои руки из рук брюнета и приобнял его за талию. Парень прижался к нему, и вместе они зашли в общежитие.

Внутри было тихо: все ушли гулять на целый день. Чанбин снял свою куртку и повернулся, чтобы взять у Феликса его, но парень лишь сильнее закутался в нее, всем своим видом показывая, что он не собирается раздеваться. _«Тебе стоило меня послушать»_ , недовольно пробормотал Чанбин, направляясь на кухню, чтобы сделать им обоим согревающего чая. Феликс не пошел за ним, предпочтя поудобнее устроиться на диване и завернуться в самый теплый плед, который он только смог найти. Пока Чанбин ждал, что вода вскипятится, он решил выглянуть и проверить, как там Феликс. Он пересекся взглядом с парнем, с ног до головы закутанным в плед, и прежде чем вернуться к тому, чем он занимался, Чанбин успел подумать о том, какой же все-таки Феликс милый.

Брюнет принес две кружки чая в гостинную. _«Это для меня?»_ удивился парень, отчего Чанбину захотелось закатить глаза. _«Ну конечно»_ , ответил он и отдал Феликсу кружку. Чанбин не мог решить то ли ему стоит присоединиться к парню на диване, то ли пойти и спрятаться в комнате, но его размышления прервал блондин, который вытащил руку из-под пледа и потянул Чанбина к себе. _«Согрей меня, пожалуйста»_ , ласковым голосом и с улыбкой на лице пролепетал парень. Чанбин не смог сдержать улыбки в ответ, а Феликс уже раскрыл объятия, как бы приглашая его к себе. Как только Чанбин сел рядом, Феликс обвил его руками и положил голову ему на плечо. Парень застыл от удивления буквально на секунду, но сразу же попытался расслабиться, лишь бы Ликс не заметил этого. Но он заметил. _«Ой, прости...»_ проборматал парень, отодвигаясь от Чанбина. _«Подожди»_ , выпалил Чанбин, не зная, что еще сказать, _«иди сюда»_. Он поднял руку так, чтобы Феликс мог устроиться поудобнее. Лицо парня озарилось и он, не теряя ни секунды, прижался к Чанбину. Это даже забавно, как Феликсу нравится его внимание.

Чанбин видел, как Феликс крепко держался за кружку с чаем в отчаянной попытке согреться. Ему хотелось бы накрыть руки парня своими, переплести их пальцы, но он слишком сильно боялся. _«Хён?»_ промурчал Феликс. Чанбин повернулся в его сторону. _«Спасибо тебе»_ , сказал парень, на что Чанбин мягко улыбнулся в ответ. Он слегка толкнул его локтем, чем вызвал недоумение у отпрянувшего от него Феликса. Чанбин поторопился приобнять парня за талию и притянуть обратно к себе так, что они сидели теперь еще ближе друг к другу. Поначалу было немного неловко, но потом они нашли идеальную позу, в которой было комфортно им обоим: полулежа Чанбин растянулся на диване, а Феликс устроился у него между ног, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Чанбин до последнего надеялся, что парень не слышит, как бешено колотится его сердце.

_«Мне так хорошо»_ , тихо произнес Феликс и, прежде чем Чанбин успел что-либо ответить, добавил, _«я имел в виду, что мне нравится быть с тобой»_. Брюнет тут же закрыл рот, не зная, что можно сказать, чтобы не прозвучать как последний идиот. Феликс поднял голову и почти было спросил парня, почему он молчит, как Чанбин наконец прошептал в ответ, _«мне тоже очень нравится»_. На лице Феликса расцвела ярчайшая улыбка. Чанбин почувствовал, как его сердце зашлось в сумасшедшем ритме от одного лишь взгляда на парня.

Некоторое время спустя на улице с новой силой разыгрался снегопад. Заметив это, Феликс потянул Чанбина за рукав, направляясь к окну. Чанбину ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за парнем, бормоча себе под нос, что тот буквально был на улице во время снегопада, так что чему он так удивляется. Блондин прислонился лицом к стеклу, в то время как Чанбин думал о том, какой же Феликс все-таки еще ребенок в душе.

_«Хён? Давай поиграем в снежки? Или сделаем снеговика? Или снежного ангела?»_ с восхищением и без остановки Феликс засыпал Чанбина вопросами, пока тот выбирал наименьшее из всех зол. _«Хорошо, давай сделаем снежных ангелов. Но недолго, чтобы мы не простудились. Если ты считаешь, что это поможет тебе закончить твою «снежную миссию»_ , то окей», пожал плечами Чанбин, и лицо Феликса засветилось от счастья. Он в мгновение ока нацепил шарф, шапку и схватил перчатки. Чанбин накинул куртку, и они вышли на улицу.

Чанбин сразу же пожалел об этом. Особенно после того, как Феликс настоял на том, что он тоже должен сделать снежного ангела, иначе парень будет несчастен до скончания веков. Чанбин сдался под таким давлением и пришел к мысли, что это стоит того, если он снова сможет увидеть улыбку на лице Феликса. Он сделает, что угодно ради этого. И это он знает точно.


End file.
